


Say you love me (even if I hate you)

by GayInTheSpaceBetween



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Rough Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fucking Piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayInTheSpaceBetween/pseuds/GayInTheSpaceBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say that you love me the most. Say that you love me.”</p><p>“I fucking love you, Alex!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you love me (even if I hate you)

**Author's Note:**

> Some Alex/Piper hate-love sex.

“Alex.” A sigh escapes her lips, and Alex punish her by biting them. Piper really should know better than to make any sounds, especially since they were fucking in a chapel. Not like they hadn’t done it before, anyways.

However, as much as she shushes her and tells her to shut her dirty little mouth the hell up, she can’t help but love the fact that Piper’s control-loss is being caused by her, Alex Vause. She can’t help but love the way she moans her name as she explores her body up and down, touching all the places she knows so well, pushing all the buttons until Piper becomes nothing more than a gasping puddle in her arms.

And she hates herself for it. She knows what she’s doing, but it doesn’t mean she’s going to stop. Not even when she knows is the best, because Piper is manipulative, and an asshole, and a hypocrite, but she can’t deny the way she feels, at least not to herself.

Now, denying to Piper was another thing.

“Alex.” Alex is one hundred percent sure Piper is doing it on purpose, because she knows what comes next. But again, Alex takes a handful of her hair and tugs it, making Piper cry out in either pain or pleasure, probably both.

“You like being punished, don’t you, little bitch?” Even Alex herself is surprised at that, but it quickly makes sense. Their relationship may have been pure and innocent and full of love once, but now it was just a disgusting mess of two people who can’t let go so they just fuck each other.

 _Well,_ Alex bitter thoughts kick in as she thrusts harder into Piper, _more like a sad loner who can’t let go of her ex-girlfriend._

After all, that was the whole reason she was even doing this, even if she didn’t say it out loud. Piper was moving on with someone else,while she was still with her. And Piper lied about it to her face with her puppy eyes and her pouty mouth! If Alex didn’t know her like she did, she may have actually believed it.

Alex should have seen this coming. She had been dating a _cheater_ , for fuck’s sake. If she was honest, it felt great when Piper did it for her, but now she was doing t for Stella, and after all they’ve been through, Alex really thought that Piper had had enough. They’ve lied to each other, blamed each other, put the other into jail even.

But Alex didn’t see it coming. She had thought she was enough, but clearly she wasn’t. Not for little Ms. Greedy over here.

She blames Piper, and even Stella a little, but she should be blaming herself. She shouldn’t have expected more from her.

That doesn’t mean she’ll admit that to Piper. And looking at all the hickey’s and bruises she’s caused on her neck and thighs, Alex can only think back to their fuck-hate days. But this is worst.

Does she hate Piper? Yes. Would she do anything to hurt her? Probably.

Does she love her? Absolutely. And that’s the whole fucking problem. Because it aches. It hurts to know that Piper could begin something with someone else behind her back. It pains her physically and emotionally to know that Piper could love anyone else but her. And that may be selfish, but Alex is not one to share things.

Piper is now close to the not turning back edge, and Alex knows it by the way her toes are curling up, and the way she’s squishing her fingers. Alex goes to bite the spot right behind her ear that she knows drives Piper crazy, but instead she finds herself whispering in her ear.

“Say that you like me more.” The words escape her lips without her brain processing them, and even Piper looks a bit taking back by them.

“W-hat?”´ Piper somehow manages to say between moans, and Alex groans. She didn’t know she wanted Piper to answer her that so badly, but now that she said it, she needs her to say it.

“Say that you want me more, that you can’t help yourself but lust after me.” She licks the spot, and Piper is practically melting by now. “Say that I can fuck you better.”

“Than who?” Even when Piper is answering in monosyllables and is using her best impression of I-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about voice, but they both know she’s lying. Alex slows down a bit, hard and fast enough to keep her on the edge, but slow and teasingly enough to not push her past it.

“Say that I can fuck you better than Stella.” There it is. Now they both know that the other knows. And funny thing is, Piper doesn’t even hesitate.

“You can-ah!” Another hickey on her neck.

““Say that you love me the most. Say that you love me.”” Alex is desesperated now, almost as if she doesn’t hear those words, her whole world will come crawling down.

 _“I fucking love you, Alex!”_ It comes out almost as a cry of victory as Piper finally quivers with the spasm of her orgasm. Alex crushes their lips together, and if she doesn’t open her eyes again, she can actually pretend this is like their first time. That they’re in her bed, totally naked and they just made love, and they have no worries other than getting each other off and cuddling together and call it a night.

_“I heart you.”_

But she opens them, and they're half dressed in prisoner’s wear, they’re on a dirty floor, they don’t love each other and Piper is also fucking someone else.

Alex takes her fingers out of her and pushes herself off the ground, brushing her wet fingers against her pants to clean them up. She doesn’t wait for Piper to finish her up. She doesn’t look back. She doesn’t even say anything, when she leaves. Not like there was anything else to say.

_"I heart you? Is that like the pussy way to say that you love me?"_

_"You have to say it back."_

_"Fine. I love you, too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Here y'all have. A hate sex scene with my otp from oitnb.  
> Now, before you read this, I have to say that I have mixed feelings about the whole Alex/Piper/Stell thing, mainly because Piper is cheating on Alex the same way she did with Larry, and that bothers me a lot. But Stell is smoking hot, so I kinda get tht Piper likes her?
> 
> So, 'bout a week ago I started watching OITNB. Months ago I watched a half of the first episode, but I just couldn't be bothered to watch more, so I didn't. Until now, at least. I finished the three seasons in the spam of days, and I went through so much emotions, I almost cry when I finished it. And now I have to wait 'till the next season comes out. (How the fuck did y'all guys managed to wait for a whole year? I will certnly cry tear my face down when I have to wait for season 5.)  
> Who else is dying for season 4? *raises hand* I know I am.


End file.
